Talk:Rage
Has anyone been able to confirm if the Rage effect wears off immediately after becoming unclaimed or does it have to HP, fully regen, etc? --Wayka 07:14, 12 March 2007 (EDT) Our fights, Rage has dropped as soon as regen 1 tic of HP after everyone with hate has died. Also, "unkillable" is old; as in the days of PLD/WAR tanking with Aerial Armor rotations old. Rage Nidhogg isn't much more difficult that the standard version with PLD/NIN, NIN/DRK or RDM/NIN tanking. As long as debuffs are on by a good BRD and RDM, and BLM don't stack up on INT gears only and get resisted constantly, he's pretty much the same outside 1 shotting mages with melee hits ^^ Gotta love getting last minute claim when a new HNM group wipes to rage eh? Now Tiamat or Vrtra going Rage in 60 minutes would be nice for SE to add. So tired of seeing 2-3 people hold them by sleep rotations lol --Bekisa 22:08, 9 June 2007 (CDT) I can confirm that the monster does not need to regenerate to 100% for rage to wear off. What happened was some rmt claimed Simurgh and after taking forever to get it to 10%, it used Stormwind for around 1000 damage and killed the mages, then proceeded to pick off the two ninjas and a thief hitting them for 600-800 damage each. After they all died, I allowed it to regenerate 1 tick of hp, to 20% and claimed it, he hit me for about 100 a hit, and we killed it so it was definitely not raged. It will not reset if someone has hate on it still, if I had cured one of them before they died it would remain in rage mode. However, I can't confirm if it has to regen at all, or only go passive or unclaimed.--Jerm 14:13, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Today I was camping King Arthro and a NIN attempted to solo and fail, it raged on him. After he died two more groups claimed it before letting it regen 1 tick and also died to it getting hit for around 400s.After this happened a JP group of a THF and a RDM claimed it only a few seconds after it went unclaimed without letting it regen a tick. And rage had worn off! This leads me to believe that you don't have to wait until it regens a tick perhaps just a set amount of seconds (3 or so) for rage to wear off. Rage Timers for Capricious Cassie, Roc, Serket, Simurgh, etc. If you wish to Rage for NMs of this variety, please do so here. Do not war over whose edit is "correct" when you could just discuss it. Thank you for understanding. -- 15:21, 26 July 2007 (CDT) I imagine some people may have gotten into disputes over rage timers becuase the effect is gradual. The NMs do not become instantly all-powerful the moment the rage timer hits. The mob's stats increase gradually, maxing out after a few minutes. It is very possible to finish a mob off that has just raged if it's HP is very low and you act quickly. Tahngarthortalk- 01:20, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Rage Timers for Behemoth and Adamantoise Confirmed Rage for Behemoth and Adamantoise NQ is 30 minutes: http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/showthread.php?t=60560 On 6/17/08 on Ifrit Server: Behemoth Raged after 30 minutes. Raged against Uppergrand LS, Other LS present: Ps3, LMXVII and Phoenxidown